I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and apparatus for displaying successive moves on a game board or on a display board and, more particularly, to displaying on a chessboard or on an enlarged display board not only the positions of the various chess pieces on the board for both the white and black pieces, but also to selectively displaying changes in the positions of said such pieces in response to moves made by either the white side or the black side. Furthermore, the subject apparatus provides for any moves or changes in positions of the pieces as they regularly occur during the course of a typical chess game.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts in the past to provide for the display on a chessboard the various chess pieces without providing for the particular chess pieces themselves. There has even been an attempt to show not only the position of the various chess pieces on the board, but also to selectively display changes in the position of such pieces in response to moves made either by the white side or the black side. Such a system is shown in the Harvey B. Bernard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,491, which issued on June 10, 1975.
Many systems cannot model or simulate many of the moves that regularly occur during the course of a chess game. Some of the moves include a castling move, or the ability to recall a partially completed move, or the ability to replace a pawn that has gotten through the opponent's ranks into his bank row with another piece, an en-passant move, or simply the ability to ascertain which pieces of the opponent have been captured. Because the prior art systems and apparatus have not been able to quickly and automatically account for such moves and piece positioning, it has been difficult to play such a game of electronic chess in a quick and easy fashion.